


No Questions Asked

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (HOW PREDICTABLE), Age Regression/De-Aging, Also maz and chewie are the ideal couple, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is messy, Everyone is just done w their love mess, Everyone loves Rose Tico, F/M, Finn is adopted by Luke, First fic and ahhhhhh, Lawyer Ben Solo, Leia is trying her best, M/M, More characters to come, Political Skywalkers mentioned, Rey Kenobi, Senator Leia Organa, Slow burn...kinda, Snoke’s first name is Stephen because that’s original, The droids are dogs, bc I fucking love that and it works for this story, characters to be tagged when appearing, cheesy trope warning, han is just around, leia is a Senator for Virginia, mostly a side plot - ish, relationships to be tagged when appearing, there will be a crack ship in here maybe not sure yet, these two are tragic hot messes, to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What to do when the man you love becomes engaged to another woman? Don’t ask Rey Kenobi, she’s still trying to figure that out.(Prev. title was The Complicated Feelings of Oblivious People)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading hope you stick around!! Title is from a Fleetwood Mac song of the same name that fits the angsty slow burn of this fic

Ben Solo was her first kiss. At the unusual age of eighteen Rey impulsively kissed Ben Solo. They kissed each other, not on a dare or as a practical joke, but because they wanted to. 

His plump lips gently caressing hers, wisely guiding hers, till that pivotal moment when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. It was sublime even if it wasn’t as Rey imagined. 

But to be fair, Rey fondly imagined the two sitting in a field of poppies. Rey dressed in a casual Victorian gown with her hair pinned up and Ben Solo has a white blouse billowing in the white wind. She occupied too much time in the romance section at the library, glancing at the covers. 

Ben Solo did look like the tragic male protagonist of a historical romance novel and Rey believed that when she first saw him at ten. He was fifteen at the time, a genuine teenager. 

She would write passionate love letters to him, not very eloquent ones but love letters all the same. Somehow, the secret was slipped. 

After that, Ben Solo began mocking her and making snide comments about her love letters. It was only one time and Rey ended up hitting him with a stick on his face after that but either way, it was embarrassing. 

That did change in the years they underwent apart. Ben quickly began ignoring Rey, only thinking of her as the granddaughter of a family’s friend, and Rey would occasionally try her best to forget about Ben Solo all completely. 

Her feelings would occasionally come back, and not in drifts either. In a tsunami-like fashion that would leave her relatively out of breath and feeling like a train wreck. For example, Ben’s high school graduation party. 

Rey, being 13 at the time, was not so much focused on boys as she was the homemade chocolate cake that she saw Ben’s Uncle Luke make. But that was before Ben Solo walked out, a nice polo T-shirt and khaki shorts hugging his mighty frame. He matured, gotten taller and started growing stubble. His charming smile was beaming of dazzling light. 

He didn’t pay much attention to her, just barely acknowledged her. Saying sincerely thanks to her grandfather and politely asking Rey how she was. Rey instantly noticed the lasting scar he still had from the time she beat him with the stick and Rey realized the lasting impact she would have on him. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw that scar, small under his eye, he would think of her. Rey believed it to be romantic and was satisfied with her ten-year-old self on planting a number on him. 

Ben Solo was subsequently gone. He left for college and entered Washington, DC. Rey would sometimes see him on the rare occasion he would come home. But other times, he would appear only in Rey’s mind. Rey received the word that Ben was considering doing an internship at a political campaign up in Michigan. 

Just like that Ben Solo was gone, even further. Rey didn’t see him again until the night they kissed. At Finn’s graduation party, as they both finished eating the homemade chocolate cake Rey was fascinated by at thirteen. 

“You might not know this, but I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger.” Rey laughed as they both sat on the front stoop. 

Rey had come out here catching some peace while Ben came out to do the same and after eating his cake enjoy a cigarette, stating he only smoked, “when I come back home.” 

Ben laughed too. “Rey, I know. It was apparent! You wrote me love letters.” 

Fuck, he does remember! Rey thought and could feel her heart dropping with little hope left. 

“But it’s okay, and I guess I should be thanking you. You made me feel better about myself knowing that someone found me attractive.” Ben smirked and nudged Rey playfully. “How the fuck could you have found a tall, lanky emo kid with enormous ears attractive?” 

Rey nudged him back and retorted his remark about himself. “You were cute back then and still are!” 

The utter horror that washed over Rey’s face would be a recent low. She just called Ben Solo cute to his face. 

She turned towards him and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. But Ben didn’t care, and he leaned forward to connect their lips. Rey was hoping it would lead to more. 

It did! Not the same night, but two days after. Ben suffered a little guilt, making out with someone he has known since they were kids but Rey kept voicing him to fling that out the window. 

For five years, this went on. Whenever Ben would come home, Rey would be there and they would hookup...and hookup...and hookup. It wasn’t just an intimate relationship. Rey believed the two had something, something they could not explain to each other or others. 

But it was different now. 

Now that Rey held a white card stock paper with black crisp writing. A save the date card. With Ben Solo’s name printed on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! if you would like to chat or anything my twitter is @yepthatanna and my tumblr is andorsgalaxy (my sw side blog but I never use my main except to follow people) :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love on first chapter means so much <3 
> 
> chapter three to be posted soon !!

Chandrila, Virginia was not horrible. Lush green flowed in the interior with bright blue lakes around it. Buildings were in stone, to mimic and honor the history of the small city. People in Chandrila were just happier it seemed. But then why did Ben Solo hate it so much? 

Again, Chandrila was not horrible, just not where Ben wanted to be. He wanted to be in his townhouse, sipping on an overly expensive bottle of wine before falling asleep on his leather couch. Drowning his sorrows sounded ideal. Instead, Bazine roped him into coming home, to announce their engagement to his family in person. 

She didn’t understand. Bazine came from a place that she associated with happiness. Chandrila was the opposite of happiness for Ben. It was almost dread. No one understood, except Rey. 

To be in a place you hated, that was what Rey understood. She loved Chandrila compared to Ben, but Jakku was her equivalent. 

Ben was never able to squeeze information about Jakku out of Rey. He only knew about it from Rey’s grandfather. It was as if Rey wanted to pretend that it did not exist. What if she thought hard enough and never spoke a word about that place, and Jakku would disappear. That part of Rey is what she hated. The part that never had seen rain before. The part never has experienced snow falling. The part to never feel blades of grass or the smooth texture of a leaf. 

When they were together, Ben would sometimes come across Rey in the woods. She would be standing with her hands intertwined in the leaves just casually feeling them. He never interrupted her because he knew how valuable this time was. 

Now he knew they would have to face each other. Ben enters Maz’s antique shop and Rey sitting at the register polishing jewelry. He knew that was how it would play out. 

“Rey...” He whispered her name as a sat in the parking lot. It was one to think of her name but to say it out loud was another. Ben hadn’t had said it for about a year since he told Rey goodbye. 

Goodbye in the sense that they would see each other later. Ben had to travel to Upstate New York for a couple of weeks. Those weeks turned to months, then a year, and now engagement. 

The bells jingling on the store’s door rang as Ben walked in. Big Band music played throughout and the same old worn smell plagued the store. But Ben merely forgot all of that. 

Three buns lay loose in her chestnut hair. Little hairs slowly starting to fall out and cascading down her shoulders. He wondered if it still had the pungent smell of papayas mixed with coconut and if it still had that silk feeling between his fingertips. Ben was becoming entranced again, just by seeing the back of Rey’s head. 

Rey turned around and almost gasped at the sight of Ben. The last person she wanted to see. The person that if she did see, would wring his neck. Rey wanted to grab the closest object and hit him with it, just like she did all those years ago. 

“Hi, Rey.” His voice when he spoke her name, it was wobbly. Ben’s pale white hands stayed stern in his jeans pockets and Rey noticed that he was fumbling with his fingers in there. 

Rey placed a strained smile on her face. Pretend nothing is wrong. Pretend nothing is wrong. “Hi, Ben. Welcome home.” 

Everything was wrong. 

Friday morning had been ruined by receiving the mail. What started off typical, Rey retrieved the mail from the box at the bottom of the apartment. There were three envelopes that distinguished themselves from the typical bills and spam. 

All three envelopes had Rey and her roommate's names in dark calligraphy written on the front; 

Miss Rose Tico 

Mister Finn Skywalker

Miss Rey Kenobi 

The stamp also had the front, had the name Bazine Netal printed on there and Rey wondered what prestigious situation Finn and Rose had gotten the three into. 

The suspense was pushing Rey, and she tore open her envelope. She scanned over the piece of expensive card stock to what this exactly was. Then she read it. 

Save the Date for Ben & Bazine. 

The card was snatched out of her hands and Rey turned to see a freshly awoken Rose. She marched the card straight into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. Rose returned to see Rey in complete shock. 

“Finn texted me and said that Poe received his twenty minutes ago. I was supposed to get the mail before you but I failed miserably, I guess.”Rose explained her actions, in a melancholy tone. 

Rose and Finn were the only two to know about Rey and Ben. Ben had wanted to keep it a secret because he was scared of how people would respond. They had known each other since they were children and now they were together. Ben was also scared about how his family would react. 

Finn was the adopted son of Ben’s Uncle Luke. Ben and Finn had a complicated relationship, with Ben always picking on Finn as if he was a runt. There were times that Ben would dangle Finn’s toys in front of him, always being taller at an early age or tormenting him verbally. 

They were discovered by Finn one summer night in the Organa-Solo basement. Ben on top of Rey, almost completely nude. Finn had come down to pick up his jacket he left down there earlier in the week and was shocked to find his older cousin on top of his best friend. 

But Finn had gotten used to it. He did give them a lecture on how juvenile they were acting and in private, asked Rey how she could even see anything in Ben. Other than that, Finn had let the relationship slide in the past and would forget about it someday. 

Today was not one of those days. 

Going back to the present, Ben spoke to Rey again. He asked how her grandfather was and that pissed Rey off intensely. How dare he just making small talk and act as if nothing has happened? How dare he not even acknowledge the elephant in the room? 

Rey gave him a short and curt response. Her tone was flat and distant towards Ben, something she had never been for the past five years. 

Ben had finally gotten the message because the next words to come out of his once beautiful mouth were an apology. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t want you to find out this way.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Rey finally huffed out after the courting of silence that drifted through. “You ghost me for a year basically and I keep thinking that I pissed you off. I don’t know what you want. What did I do wrong?” 

Ben came closer to the front counter. Rey recognized that he barely changed from a year. His hair was shorter, just a little on the sides. He dressed the same, minimal and all black. “You did nothing wrong. It was me. I felt uneasy about us.” 

Uneasy. He felt uneasy. The word made Rey wince. 

“You should have told me,” Rey mumbled, turning her back away from Ben and going back to polishing antique jewelry. “We both could have moved on easier.” 

Before Ben could say anything, Maz Katana strolled out of the back room. Her short frame was blocked by boxes, but you could easily identify her from the worn-out brown work boots. 

Rey rushed over to help her with the boxes and Maz nearly dropped the other she carried when seeing Ben. “Ben Organa-Solo! He lives! Finally dragging his feet back to good ole’ Chandrila.” 

Maz let out a hearty laugh when she ran up to hug Ben and he let out a deep chuckle. “Good to see you too, Maz.” 

Rey watched as Maz then went behind the counter and stood on her step stool to be eye level with Ben. “I know what you’ve come for. Got my card this morning.” 

In her tiny hands, Maz pulled out a small wooden chest. She undid the lock, and Rey saw the dazzling blue diamond from where she sat. The Skywalker ring. 

The ring Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker wore for nearly forty years before passing it down to Luke Skywalker. He never used it, enjoying the bachelor life more often, so he gave it to Maz for save keeping whenever Ben or Finn was ready. 

A harsh ping of sadness hit Rey. Ben was going to give Bazine the ring because he was that serious about this. She rushed out of the front room of the antique store and to the back. 

Everything people had said about him was true; that he was a complete and utter asshole. Finn said it, having to grow up with him. Rose said it, having a sister experience high school with him. Poe would sometimes even say it, and he was Ben’s childhood best friend. Rey now knew it, experiencing everything first hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed the title because I just wasn’t feeling the other. It’s from a Fleetwood Mac song of the same name (highly recommend it!) plus the tags will be updated as quickly from this chapter as possible

“Aha, gotcha again baby!” Lando Calrissan grinned and swiped the poker chips from the center of the table. 

Han Solo let out a groan of frustration and laid his head on the table. “Lando, I swear to the being above that one day I will win again.” 

“You had all the luck that one day you won that thing.” Lando gestured to the piece of gray metal in the driveway; an old historical car that Han had won from Lando about a couple decades ago. 

The car was a piece of junk, and would be for years to come. It wasn’t when Han first won it. A pristine car with only a few little scratches that he would be able to polish out with the help of Chewie. But that was before he got involved with the Skywalkers. Boy, did they have some angst with their father they went through in the early eighties! Sadly, the Millennium Falcon got the short end of the stick when it came to the angst. 

But Han could not complain much. He received a happy life during those angsty years and the years to come after. A wife, a good family, and a son who would rather live off the diet of dirt than tell Han he loved him but that was beside the point. 

“Han! You and Lando need to put the games away! The family will all be here soon!” Leia Organa-Solo hollered from the kitchen. 

Lando and Han cleaned up the cards and chips just as Chewbacca, Han’s Swedish friend, walked in with a bowl of green beans and a noodle kugel. 

“This girl Ben is bringing home is a pretty big deal.” Lando chuckled before being nudged by his wife, Kaasha, strolling in with a platter of chicken. She gave him a stern, ‘be quiet’ look that Lando was extremely familiar with. 

Han shrugged, taking a seat at one of the heads of the table. “Never thought he would get married. Never thought girls would interested in him.” 

Leia walked in, carrying a basket of rolls, and scolded Han. “You know perfectly that Rey had a crush on him when she was younger.” 

That earned an eye roll. “She got over that and now look at her. Engineering genius.” 

Chewie made a comment that Han was holding her back from keeping her in the shop and the two started to bicker.  
Typical of them, especially at this time. Leia thought. 

The doorbell rang before Leia could stop the two and there was Luke holding a Boston cream pie. “You made it just in time! Wait where’s Finn?” 

Luke walked in and hung his coat on the coat rack before walking into the kitchen. “He’s out tonight. Hanging out with some friends.” 

Leia and Luke entered the dining room where everyone was seated, waiting for the guests of honor. “Where are mom and dad?” 

“Square dancing at the center.” Han chuckled, taking a sip of his whiskey and side-eyeing Lando who was also laughing. 

“Same with Maz.” Chewie nodded while holding up his glass of Chardonnay and acknowledging his girlfriend’s missing presence. 

Leia knocked Han from the side of his head and scolded him from what seemed like the tenth time tonight. “Yoda is DJing.” 

The doorbell rang and Leia froze up. The dogs, Cee and Artie began to bark, and Leia turned towards everyone in the dining room. Why was she so scared to meet her son’s fiancé? She had held and won many political campaigns but why is this? 

“Okay, everyone be on your best behavior and don’t embarrass Ben!” The last part of Leia’s sentence was geared towards Han, who lifted his hands up in defense. 

Leia ran to the door and paused to fix her pantsuit and hair before pulling the door open. There was her body boy, a smile spread onto his face. She knew it was a rare occasion to see him smile genuinely. “Ben, hello my love.” 

The two hugged and when pulling apart, Leia’s eyes landed on the girl standing next to her son. Han was right. From what he had told her earlier from the shop, this Bazine was straight out of a fashion magazine. A business attire issue of course. She had a very similar style to Ben, minimal and black. The only difference was that Bazine wore a black and white ridged striped dress white Ben went for a black sweater and tight skinny jeans. 

“You must be Bazine.” Leia smiled, and ignored Bazine putting her hand out to greet but was enveloped into one of Leia Organa-Solo’s famous hugs. “So great to meet you.” 

Bazine, when Leia let go, she was taken back. “So nice to meet you, Senator Organa-Solo.” 

“Please call me Leia.” Leia pulled the two in and from behind her she heard Ben’s nervous laugh. 

Ben greeted the dogs and introduced them to Bazine. He pointed to the golden retriever, “This is Cee...” and then to a mixed breed that was just a little smaller than the golden retriever. “and that’s Artie. They’re my grandpa’s dogs.” 

The three entered the dining room that was packed with familiar faces from Ben’s past. The majority of his family was here, because Leia Organa-Solo needed an audience. 

Leia’s attention was on the seating arrangement, and was thankful that Luke had sat next to Han. It was perfectly arranged, Leia and Han were at the two ends of the table to properly talk to each guest. Next to Leia were Kaasha and Lando. To Lando’s left was Chewie which circled back around to Han. Luke had decided to take a seat next to Han, leaving the two seats next to Luke and Leia open for the taking. 

“Bazine,” Ben cleared his throat. “This is my family.“ Ben had explained all the relations to Bazine in the drive over from their five star hotel. Now he just needed to tell her names. 

Lando and Kaasha were old friends of his father, and hardly having any family on his dad’s side, started to look at Lando, Kaasha, and Chewbacca as his dad’s family. His Aunt Kaasha soon became a Civil Rights Activist and journalist who Leia felt was a close confidant. His Uncle Lando was a mayor to the town of Bespin, a smaller city an hour outside of DC. Chewbacca and Han were the only ones not involved in politics, but that could change. Chewbacca was a supporter of the endangered Porg species but he would never be a prominent figure in that movement. 

Ben’s Uncle Luke received the endearing term of a hermit by Ben in the car. But Ben also explained that Luke was a decent guy, becoming a foster parent and then adopting his cousin Finn. Uncle Luke was also an old crazy man in Ben’s eyes. He spent most of his time studying other religions and was a professor of religious studies at the community college. He was a nut when it came to that stuff, even his house taking the beating. Each room was derived to resemble a temple from a different religion of Luke’s choice. Ben even went as far to tell Bazine in the car, “If Uncle Luke was any crazier than he’d be a cult leader.” 

Finally, there was Leia. Bazine didn’t need a briefing on what Leia was like because studying Leia Organa-Solo was her job. Bazine had been studying Senator Organa-Solo’s body language, way of speaking, and had learned most of her life story for over two years. Ben thought it would be useless to repeat knowledge that was common for Bazine. Working for Stephen Snoke had it’s positives. 

______ 

Leia didn’t know about Ben’s job working with Stephen Snoke. That was why when the topic of how him and Bazine met, it slipped out. 

”College. We dated for a bit then but reconnected at the firm.” Bazine chuckled but stopped realizing what she had done. 

“Firm?” Kaasha questioned when Bazine’s face fell flat. 

Ben knew the truth would come out sometime, and if he lied to the whole group, he would be lying to his mother as well. 

“Yes, a law firm in DC.” Ben cleared his throat, and glanced to see his mother lift her head up from eating her brisket. “First Order Law Firm.” 

The sound of metal and glass colliding made everyone turn their attention from Ben to Leia. There was deep disappointment in her face but also the look of rage. 

The tension was cut from when Han let out a small yawn. “Oh well would you look at that...everyone done?” Han didn’t let anyone answer. “Okay, good, um I could use some extra hands cleaning up. Bazine mind helping?” 

Bazine nodded her head no rapidly and everyone took the nearest dishes in front of them and rushed to the kitchen. Everyone besides Luke who came back in to take a bottle of wine and his glass.

He saw Leia’s mouth begin to rage, something he was familiar with. The collar of his shirt was grabbed by Chewie who drug him into the kitchen. 

The final words everyone heard before the yelling of Leia begun was Ben’s name being said in a stern voice. “Ben Bail Organa-Solo...” 

_____ 

Rey could hear the yelling from the Solo Automotive shop. The voices distinguishing enough to know it was Leia and Ben. 

The shop was located on the Organa estate, a home that was given to Ben’s mother by her godparents after they passed. The estate was around 40 acres, with the house of the Organa-Solo family in the front. In the back was the shop, along with a horse stable, a backyard with a pool and amazing other outdoor entertainment, and the forest area that the family decided to keep. 

Rey had wanted to be a mechanic since she was twelve. Fixing up cars were a past time of hers now and luckily Han Solo owned a shop. He called her an apprentice, learning the beautiful ways of the craft and teaching her everything he knew. 

She also worked with Chewbacca, who manages the desk and that Rey would translate for when needing help. His english was broken and never could speak it. Listening, writing, and reading were his strengths.

Finn and Rose were out of the apartment. Finn was on a double date with Poe Dameron and two of his friends while Rose was in Bespin letting one of her many suitors down easily. Rey hated being alone and decided that fixing cars would keep her company. 

Going inside the house would be an option. Chewbacca had promised to leave a piece of pie that she could eat later. She was even invited to dinner by Han but declined because she had an early dinner with her grandfather before driving him to the senior center for square dancing. 

Rey decided to go in. A piece of pie sounded delicious and maybe deep inside, Rey had a malicious intention to see Ben being yelled at by his mother. 

The yelling intensified, Rey able to understand what the fight was about. Leia found out about his job. 

How many times Rey told him to quit and just ask his mother for help finding a new job! But Ben didn’t listen. He never did. 

Right now Rey had to play stupid. 

“What’s going on?” Rey whispered behind Han and Luke, who were listening intensively to the fight escalating. 

Luke jumped at the sudden voice but settled down once he realized it was Rey. “Ben works for Stephen Snoke. That First Order law firm.” 

Rey glanced around the kitchen to see that she knew everyone. Lando, Han, and Luke were all against the counter, with different alcoholic drinks in their hands.  
Kaasha and Chewie sat at the island delving into the pie, which Rey decided would be the ideal spot for her to be at. 

There was one person that she was unfamiliar with. 

A woman, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Her glances would be between the doorway leading to the dinning room and her feet, that were covered by black stilettos that clicked on the floor. “Should I go in there? I think I should go in there. It’s kind of my fault...” 

“No, no. We tend to let Leia hash things out with whoever.” Luke shrugged. 

Who was this woman? Why was she here? She— 

“First lesson before joining the family.” Lando let out a chuckle. 

Oh God! Oh no! 

“Oh, Bazine, meet Rey.” 

Bazine. The same name written in a deep black calligraphy on the envelope from this morning. 

The Bazine woman turned to Rey, and greeted her with a glistening white smile. They were almost starch from the contrast of the black lipstick she wore. It was a bold choice to meet your fiancé’s parents but dear God, did this woman pull it off well! It was the same color of the dress and heels she wore. Most likely some french brand that Rey could not pronounce. This woman was an archetype for business chic and Rey could see what Ben saw in her. 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Ben talked about her? What did he say? Just that she was his little cousin’s best friend and almost beat him up at ten? Did Bazine know about...them? Did he tell her? 

Rey was about to ask but in came Ben Solo, a dark storm brewing in his eyes. His mother got to him, brought him down to her height. “Bazine, I think it would be best if we left.” 

He stopped when he saw Rey. His whole body perked up, his posture straightened out. The storm in Ben’s eyes calmed for a moment. He just wanted to focus on Rey. An unpleasant surprise. 

But that was broken apart too, this time by Leia Organa. “Oh, fine, Ben! Just leave! Go back to your monstrous boss trying to destroy the woman who gave birth to you!” 

Ben fumes out before he could say anything, leaving Bazine a few steps behind. “It was nice meeting you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben does not have the greatest decision making skills. 
> 
> Next chapter preview: Poe Dameron’s lips are not just for kissing and COMPETITIVE OLD MEN PLAYING BINGO!!!!
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
